


what are we?

by Tea_For_One_Please



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: Seb can hardly believe that it’s been a full week since they did their last show. After the major fiasco that was opening night, the two subsequent performances went far more smoothly. His only regret is that in the adrenaline and elation of the show, he never sat down with Carlos to talk about that moment, and now he’s not quite sure what’s going on between them.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	what are we?

_His heart is pounding, partly from stage nerves, but partly because the cutest boy in the world is standing a foot from his face. Despite the samba beating in his chest, Seb feels his heart skip a beat as Carlos leans in and kisses him on the cheek. He grips his shoulders and looks seriously at him. “Seb, count your blessings, and dance your heart out.” Seb smiles, encouraged, and internally screaming, the right side of his face burning where Carlos’ lips met his skin. Carlos spins him around and lowers his voice as he says into his ear, “Bop to the sky, baby,” before squeezing his shoulders and releasing him onto the stage. Confidence restored, Seb tosses the royal blue feather boa over his shoulder as he struts out in front of the cheering audience._

Seb smiles at the memory; he can hardly believe that it’s been a full week since they did their last show. After the major fiasco that was opening night, the two subsequent performances went far more smoothly. His only regret is that in the adrenaline and elation of the show, he never sat down with Carlos to talk about that moment, and now he’s not quite sure what’s going on between them.

Well. It wasn’t exactly just a moment. There had been several such moments in the weeks leading up to opening night. Little things, mostly: lingering gazes, subtle touches, soft words, terms of endearment, and of course, the homecoming dance. Honestly, Seb thought that homecoming would seal the deal between them, but although their generally flirtatious exchanges haven’t stopped, nothing’s really progressed either, to his immense frustration.

He knows Carlos is nervous about the idea of _them_. Even though going to homecoming together was his idea, he’s aware that he’s Carlos’ first romantic interest, for lack of a better term, and he thinks it scares Carlos more than it scares him. He’s happy to keep it lowkey, but he’d like to know _what_ he’s keeping lowkey. Since the show, they’ve only once hung out without anyone else there, and have done nothing more than hold hands, which is a problem, because Seb _really_ wants to kiss him.

He knows he’s overthinking it – cheek kisses and hand-holding is not typical platonic behaviour, so he has that advantage. Now he just has to ask the question.

His chance comes at the end of the day: he sees Carlos at his locker, and makes a beeline for him.

“Hey,” he says, hoping his nervousness isn’t obvious.

“Hi there,” Carlos says, glancing over at him with a smile. “How was your day?”

“Kinda boring,” Seb shrugs. “I miss rehearsals.”

“Me too,” Carlos says, his eyes widening in agreement. “I’m like, what, do I actually have to go home at the same time as everyone else now?” Seb nods and laughs, seizing his segue.

“Are you walking home?” Carlos nods. “Cool, mind if I walk with you? I’m going that way too.”

“How do you know where I live?” Carlos asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Seb flushes and starts to stutter, until Carlos rests a hand on his arm. “I’m kidding,” he says with a grin. “I’d like that.”

They chat as they walk, discussing various happenings of the day; it’s a few moments after they fall into comfortable silence that Seb speaks up. “Hey, Carlos?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we?” He winces at the bluntness of the question, having been hoping to phrase it a little more gently, and hastily tries to clarify. “I mean, I’ve noticed that it feels like there’s something going on between us, but we haven’t talked about it, and I just wanted to ask.”

“Oh, wow,” says Carlos quietly. “I, uh, I’ve been thinking about this a lot too.” Seb’s heart leaps, until he notices the hesitant strain in Carlos’ tone.

“Oh?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I really like you, Seb,” Carlos says earnestly. As if to prove it, he slips a hand into Seb’s and squeezes it. “I’m just…”

“Nervous?”

“Sort of.” Carlos absently strokes the back of Seb’s hand with his thumb. “I mean, it’s not like anyone at school thinks I’m straight, so it’s not that as such.”

“Your family?” Seb suggests, and Carlos nods.

“I’m not even out to them yet,” he admits. “And I don’t want to, I don’t know, hold you back.”

“Hold me back?” Seb repeats. “What do you mean?”

Carlos opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, trying to find the right words. “You’re incredible, Seb. The way you came to audition, so confidently, for an originally female part, before going on to absolutely _nail_ it in front of an audience which, let’s face it, could have been very hostile.”

“That’s why I was anxious,” Seb says with a dry chuckle.

“But you did it,” Carlos says. “And you were incredible. I can’t measure up to that, and don’t want to pull you back into the closet with me.”

“Carlos, I don’t care,” Seb says softly. “It doesn’t bother me _at all_ that your family don’t know that you’re gay. I’m so happy to keep this,” he says, lifting their entwined hands, “on the down-low if that would make you more comfortable. For as long as you need,” he adds after a moment. “And as for holding me back,” he goes on when Carlos says nothing, “you’re the one who pushed me onto that stage. And corrected Miss Jenn when she thought I would play Ryan. And taught me to dance.”

Carlos chuckles. “You already knew how to dance, I just taught you the steps.”

Seb shakes his head. “I never danced with another boy in my life before I danced with you. And I wouldn’t have gone to homecoming if you hadn’t suggested going with you.”

“I guess not,” Carlos says with a modest shrug.

“You don’t hold me back,” Seb says, taking Carlos’ other hand and interlocking their fingers. “You push me forward – make me better, even. And if we both want this, I think we should go for it. At whatever pace you like.”

Carlos swallows hard and nods, smiling bravely. “Okay,” he says breathlessly. “Let’s try it.”

Seb’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“What, you thought I’d say no?” Carlos asks with a dry laugh. “As if,” he murmurs, before leaning in and planting his lips on Seb’s for the first time. It’s not perfect – they bump noses on the way in, and a slightly odd angle leaves Carlos’ glasses pressing against Seb’s face, but it’s special. Seb can’t suppress a smile as Carlos pulls away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Seb says gently.

“It’ll get better,” says Carlos, and Seb leans in to kiss him again.

“It already is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this very self-indulgent little one-shot! If so, please leave a comment with your thoughts and / or drop me an ask on Tumblr (URL is @tea-for-one-please)! :)


End file.
